


Minutes Too Late

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Minutes Too Late

Your air was running out, and you were starting to panic. Closing your eyes, you tried to calm your breathing. The more you panicked, the quicker your air went. All you knew was that you were going to die in your confined space. You accepted that, you accepted you were leaving loved ones behind.

Tears rolled down your cheeks as you pictured the first time you kissed your husband as his wife.

_“I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride.” People cheered as Steve cupped your cheek, kissing you gently. You smiled against his lips, having been counting down to this moment for a year. Finally, you married your best friend._

Being married to Steve wasn’t something you’d ever regret- even if this was how it ended. He’d been your best friend for years, your love for 7 years, husband for 4. Flashes of love and happiness crossed your mind.

* * *

_Standing there in your long black dress that shimmered, you smiled softly at Steve- who was across the world for Valentine’s Day. “I’m glad I at least get to see you for a few minutes.” You told him._

_“Me, too, doll.” He grinned. “Hey, can you answer something for me?”_

_You chuckled and nodded. “Of course.”_

_“Marry me?” He laughed when your mouth hung open. “You said you’d answer me…don’t make me get Pepper in there…” Steve teased._

_“Yes, you dork!” You were beaming._

* * *

_Your arms were around his neck as he carried you bridal style into your honeymoon suite. “Your room, Mrs. Rogers.” He grinned, his face lighting up. That smile could brighten the darkest day for you._

_“Our room, Mr. Rogers.” You smirked, making you both laugh. “Okay, that sounds weird.”_

_Steve nodded. “It’s a wonderful day….”_

* * *

_“Steve!!” You ran to him, jumping into his arms. He’d been gone for two weeks on a mission, and you missed him. He chuckled as he held you close. “I’m going to make your favorite tonight!” You smiled._

* * *

_Biting your lip, you paced in the bathroom. You couldn’t decide if you were more anxious or nervous. Either way, you had your fingers crossed. Finally, you looked at the white stick._

_You grabbed it and rushed out of the bathroom, to where Steve was with the others in the game room. “Where’s the fire?” Clint laughed._

_You couldn’t stop grinning if you wanted to. “You’re gonna be a daddy!” You told Steve._

_He looked shocked for a moment before grinning. “Really?” Nodding, you chuckled and he swayed slightly, overwhelmed._

_Tony gave him a clap on the back. “Look at that. Steve’s swimmers didn’t get frozen with him!” He grinned._

* * *

_“She’s gorgeous.” He said softly, rocking your newborn. “She has your eyes.” Steve looked at you._

_You blushed. “Let’s hope she has her daddy’s right hook.” You chuckled lightly._

* * *

As your memories blurred, your eyes grew heavy, and your chest burned with each breath. The last thing that flashed in your mind was your two year old daughter’s smile as Steve made funny faces. 

* * *

Steve never felt more fear in his life as his legs pushed him down the road, towards the lake. Nat and Clint ran behind him, both scared for you, as well. Pepper was watching the toddler, keeping her distracted. Tony flew ahead, scanning the area for any signs of where you’d be.

Diving into the water off the dock, uncaring about the cool temperature. His two friends came to a stop, trying to catch their breath, waiting to get you home.

Tony dove into the water, as well, letting off a light for Steve to follow. As soon as the soldier was close, Tony turned, prying open the container, allowing Steve to get to you. Tony took you, flying up, into the air as fast as he could.

Flying to the others, he set his feet down, knowing it was too late. Setting you down gently, he waited for his best friend. He let his mask go up, turning to look over as Steve broke the surface.

As soon as he was on the shore, he ran to where they were. His heart sank as he dropped to his knees. “No, no!” He cupped your cheek, moving your face towards his. You still held a tiny bit of color. Had they been there just a bit sooner, you’d be looking back at him.

Tony watched Steve sob over your body, holding you close to his chest. No words could begin to comfort him, and he had to tell his little girl mommy wasn’t coming home. Moving to the sidewalk, he spoke into his mic. “Pepper?” He said solemnly.

“ _Yes, Tony?_ ” Came her soft voice.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Tell Fury no missions until further notice. There’s been a death in the family.” Hearing the intake of breath, his chest ached. “Take her out for a little bit. Uncle Tony’s treat. Anywhere she wants, Pepper, she can’t see him like this. Not yet.”

“ _Okay. And, Tony_?”

“Yeah?”

“ _They’re lucky to have you_.”  He could tell that she had a soft smile on her face.

Once they hung up, he turned back to the scene that killed him. Steve finally had a full, happy life, that he should have gotten a long time ago, just to have it ripped away. Tony would make sure whoever was responsible would be dealt with.


End file.
